Solitude Rescues
by LumenAimi
Summary: A human girl named Maria falls in love with a vampire, but not any vampire, Ren Maaka. That love will just make it complicated. (Story currently being re-written; also I will be making my own cover picture for it.)
1. The Beginning

Solitude Rescues

Chapter 1- The Beginning

The cold air touched my face as I walked alone on the frozen street to the bus stop. I always wished for one thing, yet it seemed to never come true. I wanted to be a vampire, but was born human. I knew their were vampires out there, mainly from sightings and people talking about it. Always I waited until finally the bus came to a stop at the street sign that said, 'Fur Avenue'. I sat in the sat in the seat that was right behind the driver. Not caring for the ride, just wanting for school to start so it can end.

When I got into the high school building I sat on a bench waiting for my friend, named Felicity Rose Dark. While I waited, I pulled a book out called, 'Graceling' and read it. "Hey Maria," Felicity said as she sat next to Maria. "Hello Felicity," I answered happily.

"Hey did you see Jen? She was telling people that she had lice!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Really, she shouldn't be at school then. Either she does have it or she just wants attention," Maria answered easily.

"True," Felicity agreed.

The first bell rang, meaning it was time to head to class. Maria walked with Felicity to her class then she walked to hers.

My English class was small, just like the high school. There wasn't a lot of kids in the class, but some could get pretty mean. In the classroom they were seated with a partner, mine was a girl named, Cream May Rabbit, most liked her for her long beautiful curly hair, cute charm, and lovable personality. Today they were getting new partners, I didn't mind who I had as my partner as long as I could get along with them and they did their work. Mrs. Taboth called Creams' name, Cream was partnered with a boy named Silver, he had long spiked silver-ish hair, he was kind but when there was something to be done he was determined to finish it. Most girls liked him, Felicity had a crush on Silver. Though I didn't seem to have an interest in most of the men at the high school. I just didn't seem to like them. It was as if I wasn't ready, I just stayed away from them.

Mrs. Taboth stopped calling names and said, "We have a new student today, I'm sure you'll all get along with him great. His name is Ren Maaka; Ren you'll be sitting with Maria, the young brunette over there." I looked up from the floor to see a blue hair boy with hazel eyes. "Hey," he said with ease. I was puzzled, I seemed to like this new student, it was the first time I had liked anyone. Slightly I began blushed a faint pink and said, "I'm Maria, nice to meet you." I turned and sat down in one of the desks and Ren sat in the one next to me.

Twenty minutes into the class, Mrs. Taboth had to leave for a few minutes. She left us unattended by an adult because she trusted us. A girl named Diess walked up to Ren while he was sitting there spacing out and said, "I feel bad for you. You have to sit with that lesbian," She laughed. He had an amazed expression until I said, "Diess I'm not you just want attention." The classroom got quiet and all the students looked at me while I just filled out the homework that they we were assigned. "No, you want attention so you became lesbian. You're a stupid faggot. No one likes you so why don't you just go die in a hole." Diess stated sharply. "Diess I don't know who you think you are, but since when are you aloud to pick on anyone you desire. You have no right and neither does anyone else. So just back off," Ren said plainly with a little anger in his voice. Diess gave a weird look then said, "Ren you do know she's lesbian. I saw her kiss a girl with my own eyes!"

"I've never kissed a girl. Your just making up lies so Ren likes you. Just because I haven't shown interest in guys and became a slut like you, doesn't make me lesbian," I stated plainly. The other kids in the classroom were happy that Diess was being taunted by someone. Diess was finally being shown for the cruel person she was.

"Oh and another thing. I didn't kiss a girl, you did. I saw you in the locker room after everyone left, you kissed Katana. Now sit down, do your work, and shut the fuck up," I said annoyed and angry. Ren smirked, at a thought he had.

"Maria I'll make you wish you hadn't said that!" Diess said with fury. I was glad at what I said, normally I couldn't stand up for myself, but for some odd reason this one time I could. Not only that I didn't even know where I thought of what to say since my mind was blank. It was as if someone helped me stand up for myself by telling me what to say. Mrs. Taboth came back in the room and told Diess to sit down. The rest of the class time was spent on work, reading, and writing.

After the bell rang, I walked to room 23. The room that Felicity had her next class in. I waited there for her. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, when I turned around I didn't find Felicity, but Ren Maaka. "Hello." Ren greeted. I was surprised, I had no clue whether he followed me or not. I was curious on why he followed me. "Hi.." I said uneasy. Ren was staring into my blue eyes, to me it felt like he was looking into my very soul. "I followed you because I saw you had the same class with me next. In class I saw your schedule." Ren said fluently. I just stood there staring into his eyes. "Maria? Wow did you finally find a boy you like?" Felicity questioned surprised. I turned around to look at Felicity instead of into Rens' eyes.

~After School~

I was at home, in my back yard, my parents were never home. The back yard, was filled with beautiful green grass, wild flowers that always bloomed, a fence with brown paint brushed gently on the wood. The air tasted like stew, the smell from the stew coming out the window from the kitchen. The pale wooded swing tided to the tallest trees' strongest branch.

The home was always empty, except for when I was there. To most kids I seemed different, strange, unique. Some just thought I was crazy, weird, and annoying. What was different about today was that for some odd reason the boy named Ren, gave me shivers.

In my blood was the blood of vampire slayers, but I did not wish to slay them. I just wanted to coexist with them. Whenever a vampire is near my blood line can sense it. Though I don't know how it feels to sense a vampire. I think I sensed one today. I went inside and turned the stove off, I placed the crockpot of stew on the counter and went back outside.

I saw a rabbit ith a terrified look run past me. I was curious, so I went to where the rabbit had come from. I stopped at an openning in the middle of a forest. Looking around I saw a single bat hanging from a tree. It's eyes staring at me as if it had no mind. I slowly walked up to the bat and pet it. It seemed safe until something gave off a bright yellow light and I passed out. Openning my eyes I realize I'm inside a building.

Looking around, the rooms' only light came from under the only door. The room had nothing else in there. I got up and heard faint voices, I put my ear up to the door, listening. "She's a classmate of mine. I doubt she knows about our secret," a voice that sounded familiar said. There was silence for a moment, then I put my hand on the handle. I slowly opened the door to find Ren Maaka and four other people staring at me. I slammed the door shut as I screamed.

"Big brother, I thought you said she knew you?" A young teenaged girls' voice asked. Then I heard her complaining about something while Ren was yelling at her creepily. I slowly opened the door again and stared at Ren. "About time you woke up. You had me worried," Ren said. "Where am I? And what did that bat do to me?" I asked, confused about everything. "A bat," Ren asked, curious. "Yes! I pet a bat and then I was blinded by a light! I passed out after that!" I exclaimed. Ren closed his eyes and smirked, "I'll be watching out for you then. THat bat did something to you that you haven't noticed. Come on, I'll walk you home."

He walked to the door and I followed thinking of what the bat changed about me. Walking home, I noticed that it was night already. Suddenly Ren put his arm around my waist. I blushed faintly, Ren looked at me and smirked. "I know you like me, Maria. Such a beautiful name. I know about your familys' past. They were vampire slayers...you aren't, are you?" Ren asked. "No...I just want to coexist with them." I said softly.

Ren pulled me close to him. "Good, I don't think you want to slay someone you like." Ren stated, staring in my eyes. "What do yo-" Ren cut me off by kissing me. The kiss lasted a while until he broke the kiss for air. He smirked, picked me up and took me home. He opened the front door like he knew it was unlocked, he placed me on the couch and said, "You want to see what vampires like me like doing?" I didn't get to answer because Ren kissed me again. Then he started kissing my neck, then I felt a small pinch in my neck, then I could feel two small objects in my neck. I could feel my blood moving in my neck to the two small objects. I slowly fled from conciousness, from loss of blood.

End of chapter 1! Yay!

Add chapter two later. This story is cool! I like it!


	2. Tasting Blood

Note- I do not own any characters except for any that aren't in the Chibi Vampire Series. Glark and Bridget are only mentioned in the Book/Manga. So if you don't know them then yeah, they're in the Manga.

Chapter 2 ~ Tasting Blood

When I opened my eyes I saw I was laying on the couch. There wasn't a lot of sunlight in the room because of the thick curtains. I looked around the room and saw Ren sitting in an arm chair that was cushioned blue. His eyes were closed but he said, "Unlike the rest of your family, you want to coexist. Also I think you should know that one of my snacks found you. She thought I was cheating on her when I knew who you were. I told her to leave and I took you to my house." I sat up and felt my neck, it had two little holes. "Why'd you stay?" I finally asked, finding words. Ren got up and sat next to me, lifted me up and sat me in his lap. "Because, I couldn't leave you alone," Ren answered. He was holding me close, as if he didn't want to let go. "Ren, how do you go to school and not burn?" I asked. "The moon is out when school starts, the sun is barely out as you know, so by the time school is over the moon is out again." he answered. He had his arms around me, with me in his lap, he was warm and I felt safe. No one has ever held me like this. "You do know I'll be looking out for you." Ren finally said. "W-why?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer, just held closer. A few minutes Ren held me. Suddenly there was a bang on the door. Ren's eyes shot open and he growled slightly. He pulled me closer and made my face get buried in his chest. "Ren, it's Karin! Why'd you stay here? Mama and Papa are mad at you!" Karin yelled from behind the door. "Karin, I'm staying here for a while. Somehow the bat she pet made her a vampire." Ren answered annoyed. What was Ren talking about? I was confused, it was all so overwhelming.

Karin walked inside and saw that Ren was holding me. "Ren leave her alone! You can't make her one of your snacks!" Karin exclaimed. I wiggled my way away from his chest. "Could you please explain?" I screamed. Ren looked at me from the sudden outburst and answered, "You're a vampire, just like me and my family, well except my stupid sister, Karin." Karin got angry and yelled at him, "I'm not stupid!" Ren got up and moved his fists against the sides of her head. She was crying and yelling for him to stop. What was strange was that I knew this was normal for them. Just then the phone rang, I picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" Soon after I here Felicity reply, "Hi, could you meet me tomorrow? Alone." I thought about this, she sounded scared and forced. I could sense the fear in her voice. In the phone I could here breath coming from another creature. "Felicity is someone there with you?" I knew Felicity lived with her parents but they were at work right now. Suddenly I heard a different voice say, "Come to your friends' house, now." Then they hung up, I immediately dropped the phone and went to put my shoes on. "What's wrong? What happened?" Ren yawned, concerned and tired. "Something happened with Felicity. So, I'm going to save her. I'll be back." I answered as I ran out the door. Unharmed by the sun, I ran to my friends' house. I shoved the unlocked door open, it was pitch black, the lights were all off. "Felicity?" I questioned the dark softly. Letting my eyes adjust to the dark I slowly made my way to the light switch and turned it on. The small rooms connected to the door light up. I heard a faint hiss in the room next door.

Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into the dark living room. I was pinned to the floor away from the light. "Let go of me!" I yelled at the creature, struggling to get free. I heard a noise as if someone was sniffing something. Then I heard, "Pushuke.." The creature shook a little. It acted frightened. Suddenly I felt a rush. I felt like I was going to have a major nose bleed. I felt my teeth sharpen and my canines get longer. I hugged the creature and bite down into the creatures' neck. The creature wasn't frightened any longer. The person chuckled actually, as if not surprised. I felt relieved after I pulled my teeth out of the creatures' neck. I felt the rush gone, like I inserted the excess blood into the creature. Then I was pulled into a hug the creature saying nice things into my ear. I started to fall asleep while hearing the sweet words that probably were nothing but lies. Waking up I kept my eyes closed softly like I was still asleep. Feeling arms around me I was a bit confused. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that the creature was holding me close. Said creature was talking to a female with long blonde hair, devious eyes, a revealing dress, and long heals. Finally being able to see the creature he had dirty blonde hair with red eyes, big circle earrings that took up the whole bottom part of his ears, he wore a cloak and inside the opening he was wearing something similar to a business suit, a red tie with black no sleeve shirt underneath a with long sleeve shirt, with black pants.

The female was talking away while the man seemed like he didn't want to be there. Finally the female shut her trap, looked at me, and yelled, "She's awake!~" I suddenly felt his embrace on me tighten a bit. "Bridget, don't ya think ya should calm down before ya scare the poor thin'?" Bridget folded her arms. "You think you should stop having that Osaka dialect of yours?" He looked a bit angry but sighed. "Bridget ya know as well as I tha' I don' plan ta change the way I talk." She got even angrier I was amazed he wasn't scared because actually I got very scared. I may have not known him but he was safer than that female, Bridget. "W-where am I and who are you people?" I finally got words to come out of my mouth. Bridget looked at me with adored eyes, which creeped me out. "Your being taken to the Brownrick residence! I'm Bridget Brownrick! And this is Glark." She seemed to hate this Glark person. "Glark, were you the one that was in my friend's house?" I was looking at him and he just nodded. -.- "Where's my friend? Care to explain where she is?" He rubbed the back of his neck, I noticed their were little holes in the side of his neck. "I bit you?" Glark looked at me. "Yes ya did, was easy figurin' your blood taste."

"Blood taste? You mean a vampire's taste? So that's what Ren meant.." Glark gave a weird stare. "Ya know Ren Maaka?" He asked me politely. "Yeah…" I answered quietly. He was nice but She was mean. "Glark stop talking to Pushuke!" Bridget screamed at Glark. She started shaking him and yelling at him about how stupid he was. I crawled back into a corner and watched them. To me, these people were insane, 'What's wrong with these people?' I thought. Bridget then stopped and hugged me with adoring eyes. "Uh…" Bridget then replied by saying, "You're the Pushuke! Since we couldn't get Karin from the Maaka family!" She rolled her eyes when she said, 'Maaka'. "Uh…what?" She had an adored look at me, it made me wonder what exactly a Pushuke is…"What _is_ a Pushuke?" She then had a face of disbelief. I looked at Glark and saw he was looking at the ceiling. "GLARK! EXPLAIN TO HER NOW!" Bridget screamed so loud that I swear my ears were going to bleed. I saw the exit of this crazy place and bolted for the door, but was tackled by Bridget. "Your not going anywhere Pushuke!" Bridget wailed. I felt a sweat drop go down the side of my head.

Yeah uh, I'll write the other chapter soon promise. I plan to start another story too.


End file.
